FanFiction Challenge
by R4zzled4zzle
Summary: A collection of stories written by my students (of all ages) during FanFiction Hour. Please give constructive feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is by Luna X**

* * *

Common Room

When Draco first entered the common room, the Slytherin common room, it felt like coming home. After two month at the Malfoy Manor, two long month without real love and feeling secure. The time with Aunt Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, it weirdly felt like coming home from a long and exhausting marathon. Then he saw his face, Harry's face. The face of the person he hated and loved at the same time. The face of his and Hermione's best Friend. The face of the person who always stole his attention. He did understand that Harry always had more attention than he. He was the one who defeated the Lord Voldemort, and he was the sun of one of the most dangerous death eaters.

Draco had always been jealous of him, and of course of Hermione. He tried so many times to win Hermione Granger's trust, but then there was always Harry who came and saved everyone and everything. Draco never told anyone about it, but he secretly adored Hermione, and it broke his heart every time he came in a room and Hermione ran out. He once even heard Hermione telling Harry to stop being Draco's friend or she will stop being his friend. Of course, they stayed friends. Yes, he could trust Harry.

"Hi Draco, how was your summer?"

Harry stood up and they hugged. Draco realised that Harry looked really sad and not worn, but Draco didn't say anything, because she knew that he didn't look any better either.

"Okay, and how was yours?"

"You know the Dursleys, they were horrible! Guess what the first thing they said was?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"They said, "Did you tell any other freak our address or number?" I mean no Wellcome, no How was your year, not even a simple Hello! I really missed Hogwarts, it just feels more like home."

Draco knew that Harry always hated the holidays at their house, but he was always surprised when he saw how mean and rude they were. Draco also had something to tell Harry, but he was scared how he would react.

Then he heard himself saying it, without knowing how. The words just came out of his mouth.

"The Dark Lord stayed at our house for the whole summer. I also got the dark mark and had to act like I am only a friend of yours to spy for him. I am so sorry."

Harry stared at him for a time that felt like days. Then he smiled and said,

"That's great! You finally won his full trust, and you can also tell him wrong information about the order. Let's go to Dumbledore immediately!"

"Wait… Are you kidding?"

Draco was really surprised. He already had imagined so many different scenes of Harry shouting at him.

"Of course not. Come on now, do you want me to help you unpack? We have to hurry up. I want to go to the headmaster before the feast. Oh, I almost forgot, can I see the….the"

Harry stopped because he didn't know what to say. He knew how it felt when everyone always wanted to see his scar. Harry didn't have to say anything, Draco knew Harry good enough to know how curious he was to see the dark mark. He rolled up his left slieve and he could see how the scalp with the snake was burned into his arm. Draco didn't remember the night when he got it. He only remembered how relieved his mother Narcissa was when he woke up the next day. He didn't ask, but he was almost sure that his mother had stayed next to his bed the whole night. His father was almost as white as a ghost, and he knew that it wasn't his biggest dream that the Lord Voldemort lived in his house, and Draco knew very well that the Dark Lord only did this to punish the Malfoys.

" Okay, this looks so creepy! I always only saw this when I was fighting against someone. It's actually kind of pretty. Anyways, how was your journey? Dumbledore organized some kind of escort for every second Gryffindor and me! I am so happy to glad that I have Hermione. The others hate me."

It was very unusual for Harry to talk that much. It normally was Draco who became so over excited with everything. This happened once a year, at the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts. Draco knew how much Harry hated the summer at Privet Drive number 4, and he couldn't blame him. He met the Dursleys once and that was by far enough. Draco was glad that Harry wasn't anything like them, although he was their nephew.

Dracos perfect best friend.


	2. Hagrid's Birthday

Written by Annie, aged 11

* * *

Hagrid stumbled across his vegetable patch as he went to stroke Buckbeak's mane. He wore his fur coat with pride, it looked like he was going to go into the forest to see his brother Grawp. Fang followed, it was almost like he had an important meaning, not just to see Grawp almost to deliver a message. No wonder he is so misunderstood, he is more friend to Dumbledore and employed. Even though Hagrid is always happy I think that he sometimes feels sad inside. Almost no one accepts him for who he is.

As he went into the forest he saw some shadows and he went in… Happy birthday! Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore and Grawp were standing there with Norbert and Aragog about the size of Dumbledore. Hagrid started crying and sobbing up. Crowds of people started to come out looking confused.

''What's wrong Hagrid?'' asked Dumbledore

''Its all this! My birthday is my least favourite part of the year!''

''Why?'' replied Ron

''My mother! Me mum died on this date! Every year I go into the forest at this time!'' Hermione gestered everyone to leave.

''Ok we will leave you alone.'' Said Harry politely. Everybody left. Except Norbert, and all of the other animals stayed. ''Well nobody is happy now Hagrid… oops! Raah roar!"

''Norbiee! You can talk!'' Hagrid said happily

''No, I mean, umm.. '' Replied Aragog

''Merlin's beard! You lot talk! how about you Grawp?''

''He doesn't talk,'' said Norbert. Hagrid hung his head

''Dude, we are not asking the dragon for directions.'' Aragog said

''For once you finally agree with me.'' Replied Norbert.

''I need to tell everyone!'' Hagrid said with excitement.

''NO!'' all the animals yelled.

Hagrid turned around and saw this giant crystal spike almost like a horn. He realized it was a unicorn.

''Oh hello, umm who are you?'' Hagrid tried to sound unintimidated.

''Ah, you must be Hagrid, I've been watching you. My name is Motus and I am the guardian unicorn. The unicorn that watches everything.'' said the unicorn. There was silence… ''as the guardian unicorn I do not give you permission, see I just had my calf, Amandi and I would not mind if you told everyone when Amandi was not alive, but see I am very protective of my calf.'' Motus said as she paraded around in a circle.

''Well of course I understand but it will just be Harry, Ron and Hermione.'' Hagrid tried to sound pleady.

''See, I don't trust hogwarts, news travels fast.'' said Motus. His chances were slim but he could not stop her.

Hagrid bowed and turned around again and he saw there Harry, Ron and Hermione.

''I'm sorry, but these bozos couldn't help themselves!'' Hermione pointed at Harry and Ron. Motus ran up to them and brushed them with her tail… ''Where are we?'' said Ron curiously. Hermione grasped both of their arms and the vanished. '' Where did they go? '' asked Hagrid to Motus.

''My tail can erase memories, only it just touched the two boys, Hermione apparated (after the battle the apparition was allowed) back to the common room. I can trust her…''

Then Hagrid realized that Norbert, Grawp and Aragog had gone back into the forest. Then the unicorn galloped away. Hagrid had a grin on his face while he walked back to his hut. From now on this was his favourite day of the year.


	3. Departure

**This story is by Zein, 11 years old**

* * *

 **George**

"RUN!" I remember Lupin yelling, amongst my blur of memories from the battle.

"What?, no way! I can't leave you behind, Tonks isn't here and you would be alone unprotected. you need at least one person to protect you." I demanded

" Fred, George, listen to me now, you two need to stay together this whole time an- "

" But what about you, we can't leave you!", Fred argued

"Well you have to, I can manage , I'll go find Tonks, and I need you to go, Find somewhere safe to stay, and…" A green flash missed Lupin by a second "RUN! We're wasting time, GO!"

"Bu-" I didn't have time to bargain, we were being pushed quickly and we ran blindly, I didn't know where, but we ran.

We were sitting on a ledge, though we were very close to the death eaters' curses we were safe, watching over the fight, not knowing what to do.

" You okay Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Me too".

* * *

 **Fred**

It was the most terrifying moment of my life, on that ledge, but I felt safe, next to George. Spells missed us every second , but I know that this is the safest we can be at the moment. After staring at the fight, which now seemed like a dance, with everyone making smooth, perfect hand motions, jumping from side to side to avoid spells. There was something really important I've been meaning to tell George for a long time…

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice George tugging on my arm , yelling "Fred! FRED! The death eaters, they saw us. we ran. That's all I could do, run remember. I ran for my life, what else would I do? I grasped Georges arm, scared to lose him in this crowd. We finally reached a clearing, with less people in it, we spotted Ron, Percy and Hermione. Harry too, but he was farther than the others, on a broomstick. They were all battling death eaters, so we decided to join in.

* * *

 **George**

I was scared. That was my only feeling, I had no idea what to do, so I was blasting curses randomly at anyone I could see, hoping not to hit any of my team. It went on and on, I don't know how long, the death eaters seemed impossible to defeat, but I had hope, until about ten more death eaters flew in. It was fifteen vs four, and I knew we were losing.

"RUN" yelled Harry

* * *

 **Fred**

I was startled at Harry's command, and fell over as Hermione and Percy sped past me. I was getting up, but it was too late. A curse hit me. That was my end. My vision was going black at the corners of my eyes. I saw George race towards me, with a look of worry on his face. "FRED! FRED!" George cried, tears forming up on his eyes. "Fred," he said in a calmer voice "Don't die, please" I was holding back tears, my head throbbing, my ears pounding "George" I said, he looked relieved to hear me speak "George I- I never had time to tell you this before but, George we-

We're not twins"

* * *

 **George**

I lost awareness of everything around me , I felt a sob form in my throat, making it hard to speak when I really needed to "wh- what do you mean" I managed to say, but the voice was not mine, it belonged to no one. It was barely a voice at all.

" When you were younger" Fred started "about two years old, your brothers made fun of you, and you had no real friends, you couldn't focus well on anything, you were sad all the time, so you created me."

"How?" I asked

" I was your imaginary friend and you created me to be your identical twin, but it was all in your head, in a few months, mom, dad and your brothers had enough, they didn't like a soul they could not see. So they used amazingly complicated magic to make me real. But now… it is my end.

Good bye George."

I watched as all the color faded from Fred's face faded away, tears streaming down my face. "Fred" he was gone. Gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. I moaned as ron came over "what happened?" demanded ron.

"He- he's gone…" I choked "forever"


	4. Dark Times

**This story is by Luna, aged 12**

* * *

"Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right."

Harry couldn't get this out of his mind. He knew that he didn't fully understand it yet, but he also didn't want to ask for help. It was too important to him to ask Hermione. Harry knew that it was going to be important to understand it, but he also couldn't chase the answer. Hermione would probably know the answer, she knows the answer to every single question in this world.

"Hm,hm, Mr. Potter! Would you mind answering my question? I am really sorry to disturb your surely important thoughts."

That was Professor Umbridge's high squeaky voice. Harry had no idea what to say, but then he heard himself saying,

"Yes I actually do mind, Professor, my thoughts are by far more important than learning how to defend yourself reading books. Actually, I think everyone's thoughts in this room are more important, excluding yours."

Retrospectively Harry thought, it was really stupid to say that, he knew it without Hermione telling him a million times. It still felt amazing to do so, it felt free. He would even take Umbridge's definitely cruel punishments. Harry looked at his left hand, he carefully ran over the lines, "I must not tell lies.". "

It still hurts", he thought. Ron and Hermione told him like a million times to go and tell Dumbledore about it, he just didn't want to bother him. That's at least what he told them. The truth was that Harry could feel that Dumbledore was avoiding Harry since the summer holidays. Harry would never tell anyone but he was a bit, no really, mad at him. Professor Albus Dumbledore was probably the only man he ever trusted after Sirius. Sirius, that was it!

When Harry finally reached the door to the owlery, he met Hagrid on his way and had to fight off an invitation to his hut without sounding too rude. When Harry finally reached the door, he heard two voices inside the owlery. One of them was the squeaky and fake voice of Umbridge. He knew the other voice, he just couldn't give it a name or at least a face. Harry slowly opened the door. It was Barty Crouch jr., the person from his dreams last year. It was impossible, but Harry saw it with his own eyes, the same eyes that saw the Dementors kiss last year. Totally forgetting about the letter he wanted to send. What was he even doing here?

When Harry came back to the common room, it was already too late to go to Dumbledore. It was 10 pm when Harry came back. He was really surprised to only find Ron and Hermione sitting there in front of the fireplace. Although it was not allowed to be outside, it was normally not until after midnight that the common room was empty. They once had to wait until 2 am to be alone.

"Ron, 'Mione, I've got to tell you something." He hurried over to them walking briskly and settled down opposite them.

"Bloody hell, Harry calm do-"Ron started.

"IheardumbridgeandsawBartyCrouchjrtalkingtogetheraboutsomeething.I-Idon'tunderdstand

howdidhesurvivtheDementor'skissand...and. Oh. We've got to tell Dumbledore, now."Harry jumped up and ran for his invisibility cloak.

"Harry! Slow down!" Hermione pronounced. Ron clearly was confused and expressionless.

"We need a plan! You can't just run out there now, not even with the cloak. If Umbridge sees you…".

"Hermione, did any of our plans ever work?"

There was a short silence and all of them were thinking about their own stuff.

"I'll go alone. The cloak is not big enough and it's not worth it. I will go and tell Dumbledore about it. He will definitely know what to do! You two are not coming with me."

* * *

When Harry came two the ugly stone gargoyle, he was out of breath because he ran all the way from the common room to the office. Harry spend the next five minutes trying to guess the right password, when he suddenly heard an oily voice that Harry knew too well. It was Snape.

"Looking for something special Potter?"

"I don't know why I would tell you!", Harry answered with a certain voice. He was surprised by himself that he could even talk, he was really scared. It wasn't good at all if you get caught doing something forbidden and you're a Gryffindor but it was even worse if your name was Harry James Potter.

" I need something from Professor Dumbledore. Do you know where he is by any chance, it's really important?"

"No I don't, I think I'll have to give you detention. It's night and you're surely not allowed to be here."

Harry couldn't describe how much he hated Snape. How could he have been so stupid, he should've listened to Hermione! She was always the smartest!

"Not so quickly Severus, why don't you ask Harry what he wants from me! Harry?"

"Ehm, I, I think I can't tell you here. It's really important!"

" Then let's go into my office." Dumbledore turned around and said, " Acid pops"

Harry was again surprised by Dumbledore's choice of a password, but he knew Dumbledore for long enough so that he knew that it was quite normal for him. Sadly Snape came with them.

When Harry finished his story, Dumbledore stood there for a while looking at the castle grounds through the window until he turned to Snape and calmly said, "You know what to do, right?"

Snape went out and looked like a too big bat once again.

"Professor, do you know what that means?"

"Oh Harry, I can only guess. But I think you know that Lord Voldemort is a really talented wizard. Of course he didn't use his talent in the right way, but he is really talented. I think he he wanted to, he could take over someone else's body."


End file.
